


Замкнутый круг

by Fire_Fox



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда он, улыбаясь, предлагает ей чашку чая, а в ответ получает разбитое чайное блюдце, потому что ей снова досталось за его выходки, это значит, что они снова ходят по кругу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замкнутый круг

Когда она злится, это значит, что все в порядке, ибо гнев - то, что побуждает двигаться дальше. В данном случае он заставляет двигаться их обоих, неизменно делая каждого из них своего рода рычагом, приводящим привычную систему в действие. Когда он, улыбаясь, предлагает ей чашку чая, а в ответ получает разбитое чайное блюдце, потому что ей снова досталось за его выходки, это значит, что они снова ходят по кругу. Джейн знает все на несколько ходов вперед, прекрасно понимая, что Терезе об этом известно, но никто из них не делает первого шага. Это тоже входит в эту систему.

И, кажется, никого не удивляет то, что Лисбон каждый вечер поднимается на этот чертов чердак просто ради того, чтобы убедиться в том, что до конца еще далеко. Она ждет его, но при этом боится того, что все пойдет наперекосяк, что рухнет вся привычная схема, уничтожится окончательно все то, что есть сейчас, и они все снова вернутся к начальной точке отсчета, когда приходится собирать себя и свою жизнь по отдельным кусочкам, обрывкам. Тогда придется хвататься за любую зацепку, постоянно напоминая себе о том, что все закончилось, что у них больше нет никаких прав действовать так, как они действовали раньше. Потерь было предостаточно, но неизвестно, сколько их будет в дальнейшем.

А неопределенность равна смертельному приговору. Но обдумать все это как следует не получается. 

\- Твои мысли сбивают меня с толку, - он даже не поворачивает голову в ее сторону. Лишь немного подвигается, хотя это кажется невозможным, поскольку места и без того не так уж и много.

Все как обычно.

\- Ты ведь не знаешь их.  
\- А ты знаешь, что это не так. Будем спорить на эту тему? – он все-таки переводит взгляд с потолка на Терезу, от чего ей становится не по себе.  
\- Нет, мне хватило уже. И что-то подсказывает, что я еще долго буду тебе об этом повторять, - при отсутствии освещения его глаза кажутся серыми, но в них виден непонятный блеск.

Лисбон скрещивает руки на груди, прислоняется к стене и молчит. Не пытается снова начать читать лекции, не стремится разносить все в пух и прах, не хочет следить за своими мыслями, позволяя своей голове немного очиститься, а потом уходит, подавляя тяжелый вздох.

В конце концов, это повторяется день за днем и становится чем-то вроде их ритуала. До тех пор, пока Лисбон не срывается спустя примерно две с половиной недели, потому что Джейн снова полез под пули. Она не стала ничего говорить, решила подождать до вечера, а теперь стояла, плотно вцепившись в спинку стула и пытаясь взять себя в руки. Она же профессиональный агент, так что же мешает вернуть привычное самообладание? Взять все действия под контроль? Вероятно, тот факт, что в этот раз их общий механизм дал сбой.

\- Джейн, сколько раз я тебе говорила…  
\- Лисбон, Бога ради, не начинай. Если хочешь - разбей мою чашку, но не начинай свою тираду.

Тереза на какую-то секунду давится воздухом от возмущения, прогоняет назойливую мысль треснуть консультанта этим самым стулом по голове, устало выдыхает и сдается. Просто молча садится, утыкается лбом в сложенные на столе руки и закрывает глаза. За окном уже который день льет дождь, и это слишком непривычно, но так успокаивающе, что темнота, в которую Лисбон невольно погружается, кажется ей идеальным выходом из положения.

Тихий звон посуды становится тем раздражителем, который заставляет ее открыть глаза. Джейн устало протирает глаза, его чашка стоит рядом на краю стола, а на ее плечах почему-то его пиджак.

\- Чтобы не замерзла. Я думал уступить тебе свое место, но не хотел тревожить лишний раз. Твоя чашка рядом с левым локтем.

Тереза благодарно кивает, берет свой чай и садится рядом с Джейном. Она не знает, почему это делает и зачем, но понимает, что это… правильно. Консультант обнимает ее одной рукой за плечи, прижимает к себе, забирая чашку, и ей даже не хочется что-либо говорить по этому поводу и возмущаться, ведь это не кофе. И в конце концов, ссор и споров впереди еще много, а это молчание дороже любых разговоров. Замкнутый круг по-прежнему замкнут, этого не изменить, но все невысказанное сейчас обязательно всплывет позже. Конечно, в самый неподходящий момент, но с этим ничего не поделать. И тихое «спасибо тебе», что слетает так легко с его языка, становится главным тому подтверждением, как и то, что она в благодарность сжимает его ладонь.

_Все еще будет, Лисбон, вот увидишь.  
Я тебе обещаю._


End file.
